Electric motor drive systems typically include an alternating current (AC) electric motor, a power converter and a direct current (DC) power source, such as a storage battery. The power converter typically includes an inverter that converts the direct current from the power source to alternating current to drive the electric motor. The inverter includes switches that switch in a complementary manner to perform a rapid pulse width modulation (PWM) switching function that converts the DC power to AC power. This AC power drives the AC electric motor, which in turn drives a wheel.